


Taunt

by CartoonConnoisseur



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e13 Proving Ground, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Military Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 03:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30032385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonConnoisseur/pseuds/CartoonConnoisseur
Summary: Her knowing eyes pierce him  and are dangerously close to rousing something in him that he fought every day to keep buried. She knows just how much he enjoys navigating her dastardly plans.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Taunt

He edges carefully into the ‘Gate room, adjusting his well-worn cap ever so slightly. On any other day, he’d consider this to be an ordinary training session. In and out in three to four hours tops, two on a good day, depending on which cadets the Air Force sent up there. 

Except with Sam having taken the role of the designated Goa’uld head honcho, this session is bound to be anything but ordinary. 

He makes his way around the ‘Gate on the off chance that she’s left a little trail of breadcrumbs, when a brief cough sounds from the control room intercom. Just as expected, he discovers Sam standing up there with the barest trace of a smirk gracing her lips, one just subtle enough for him to notice. Her knowing eyes pierce him and are dangerously close to rousing something in him that he fights every day to keep buried. She knows just how much he enjoys navigating her dastardly plans. 

_Hell,_ if he doesn’t love that. 

A hesitant “Sir?” brings him back to his senses and he glances over at the cadets standing in the doorway. “Where would you like us?” 

“Head up to the control room. I’ll be right behind ya,” he replies. 

The cadet nods and they break into a brisk jog. He follows after them, but lingers for a moment in the doorway, taking one last glance at his 2IC. 

“Hope you’re prepared for some company, Major!” The taunt escapes his lips before he can stop himself. 

Her face twists into a wicked grin in response. **“Come get me Colonel, if you dare…”**

_Damn,_ she’s good.


End file.
